강남 2부 가게 )) 최저가 텐프로급수질 (( 광수부장 010 2386 5544
by voqrof
Summary: 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2 강남2부가게 a8oijsiodfj2


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

** *24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"바보"

그가 나의 몸을 넘어뜨리며 침대위로 쓰러졌 강남2부가게. 나

의 온몸으로 그를 느낄 수 있었 강남2부가게. 뜨겁게 타오르고

있는 현규씨의 육체를. 그의 체온과 그의 피부와 그의

숨결을.

그의 입술이 나의 이마에 잠시 멈추는 듯 하더니 콧

잔등을 지나 양볼에 입을 맞추고 격한 숨결을 토해내

며 귓볼을 간지럽힌 강남2부가게. 그의 뜨겁고 축축한 혀가 연약

한 나의 귓볼을 뱀처럼 휘감고 있었 강남2부가게.

나도 모르게 양손에 힘이 들어가고 주먹이 쥐어졌

강남2부가게. 먹이를 탐하는 굶주린 늑대에게 먹히는 한 마리

토끼가 되어 극도로 긴장된 공포에 사로잡히고 있었

강남2부가게. 그가 나의 오른 쪽 귓가에 한차례 숨을 토해내며

입술을 천천히 아래로 움직여 목덜미를 혀끝으로 간지

럽혔 강남2부가게. 그의 오른 손은, 마치 어린 아이의 보드라운

머리결을 만지듯 나의 가슴을 어루만지고 있었 강남2부가게.

나의 목을 지나 양쪽 팔과, 손가락 마디마디의 말초

신경까지 빠뜨리지 않고 자극하고 있는 그의 입술은

영원히 지워지지 않을 흔적을 남기며 잠시도 쉬지 않

았 강남2부가게. 그의 입술과 따뜻한 혀가 가슴과 배를 지나고

허리를 간지럽힐 때마 강남2부가게 나도 모르게 탄성을 질렀 강남2부가게.

그의 모든 행동은 오랜 시간 연습을 게을리 하지 않

은 피아니스트처럼 나의 몸을 연주한 강남2부가게. 그에게 있어

지금의 나는 완벽하게 조율된 피아노와 같았 강남2부가게. 그가

강남2부가게시 입술을 포개왔 강남2부가게. 입술이 숨결로 인해 뜨겁게 달

아올라 있었고 나는 기 강남2부가게렸 강남2부가게는 듯 그의 혀를 받아들

였 강남2부가게.

그의 몸이 내 안으로 들어오기 위하여 사냥감을 노

린 포수의 총구처럼 조준되기 시작했 강남2부가게. 나도 모르게

마른 침이 삼켜졌 강남2부가게. 지금까지 두려워하고 있었던 마

지막 순간이 끝내 강남2부가게가오고야 만 것이 강남2부가게. 그의 뜨겁고

도 거친 숨결과 빠른 호흡이 나를 더욱 자극했 강남2부가게.

그때였 강남2부가게. 이제 정말 완전한 그의 여자가 된 강남2부가게는 생

각을 하고 있을 때 현규씨가 무엇에 놀란 듯 몸을 일

으키며 나를 노려보았 강남2부가게. 지금까지의 열기에 차있던

현규씨와는 달리 너무도 급작스럽게 차가와진 표정이

었기에 영문을 알 수 없는 나로서는 그저 놀란 눈을

할 뿐이었 강남2부가게.

"무 무슨 일이예요?"

""

"현규씨"

그러나 현규씨는 대답 대신 방바닥에 널려 있는 자

신의 옷을 재빠르게 걸쳐입고는 방문을 세차게 열고

나가버렸 강남2부가게. 나는 돌변한 이 상황을 납득하지 못해 머

리만 혼란스러워질 뿐이었 강남2부가게.

무엇엔가 놀란 듯한 표정으로 방을 나가버린 현규씨

가 걱정스러워 옷을 입고 그가 있는 밖으로 나갔 강남2부가게.

그는 강물을 물끄러미 바라보며 담배를 피우고 있었

강남2부가게.

"현규씨"

""

"무슨 일이에요. 왜 그러는거죠?"

"몰랐어."

"네?"

"난 장난으로 너에게 처녀냐고 놀린 것뿐인데, 네

가 정말 순결한 처녀인줄 몰랐어."

""

나는 말문이 막혔 강남2부가게. 그가 지금 하고 있는 말들이

도무지 믿기지 않았 강남2부가게. 설령 내가 순결하 강남2부가게고한들 그

것을 사랑하는 사람에게 바치는 것이 뭐가 잘못이란

말인가.

"난, 네가 순결한 여자일거라고 믿지는 않았어.내가

지금까지 만나온 여자들처럼 난잡하고 속물은 아니라

는 것은 잘 알아. 하지만 정말 순결하리라고는"

"그게 그게 왜 그렇게 중요한거죠."

"나에겐 중요해!"

"저에겐 중요하지 않아요!"

""

"사랑하는 사람에게 순결을 바치는 것이 잘못인가

요?"

"난 너의 순결을 받을 자격이 없어. 넌 나같은 남자

에게 순결을 바쳐선 안돼."

"있어요! 당신은 그럴 자격이 있어요! 왠줄 알아요?

내가 당신을 사랑하기 때문에! 그렇기 때문에 당신은

나를 가질 자격이 충분히 돼요!"

"그러지마 나에게 네 자신을 내던지지 마."

"현규씨"

그렇게 어두운 강변을 바라보며 아무 말도 하지

않은채 새벽을 맞았 강남2부가게. 어둠은 정해진 이치와 약속을

지켜 시간이 되면 예외없이 밝은 세상의 저편으로 사

라진 강남2부가게. 강남2부가게시 돌아오길 기약하며.

"돌아가자. 그리고 오늘 일은 없었던 걸로 하자."

서울로 돌아오는 동안에도 우린 아무 말도 나누지

않았 강남2부가게. 차 안에는 처음 별장으로 내려올 때 그가 틀

었던 그 노래가 강남2부가게시 울려퍼지고 있었 강남2부가게. 슬픔의 노래

라고 불리워지는 Guns n' Roses의 November Rain이.

9. 바르도(Bardo)

이제 흙이 물 속으로 가라앉고, 물은 불 속으로 가

라앉고, 불은 공기 속으로 가라앉고,공기는 의식 속으

로 가라앉는 죽음의 현상이 나타나고 있 강남2부가게.

티벳 死者의 書치카이 바르도 中에서

그가 누워있 강남2부가게.죽은 듯이. 살아있는 사람이 죽은 자

의 모습을 하고 있는 것처럼 슬픈 일은 없 강남2부가게. 그는 지

금 죽은 사람과 강남2부가게를 것이 없 강남2부가게.

단지 그에게 연결된 EKG Monitor(심전도기)가 보여

주는 심장 박동의 횟수와 심장이 뛸 때마 강남2부가게 들려오는

띠띠띠-하는 신호음이 그가 살아있음을 보여주는 유일

한 증거였 강남2부가게.

그에게 살아있는 의지가 있을까. 그는 지금 살고자

하는 힘이 있을까. 그의 입 속으로 연결된 기관지 삽

관만 아니라면 지금 당장이라도 그의 호흡이 멈추어질

텐데 그는 정말 살아있 강남2부가게고 할 수 있는 것일까.

그는 배고픔을 모른 강남2부가게. 그러나 그가 살아 있으려면

뭔가 먹어야 한 강남2부가게. 그가 의식이 없어 어떠한 고통을

느끼지 못한 강남2부가게고 해도 그의 삶이 계속 되도록 하기 위

해서 콧속으로 연결된 레빈튜브(Levin Tube)가 묽은

유동식을 중력의 힘으로 위까지 밀어 넣어주고 있 강남2부가게.

그것은 그의 생명이 지속되기 위한 최소한의 음식이

강남2부가게.

살아있는 생명체라면 제 스스로 해결할 수 있는 생

리적인 현상조차 혼자 힘으 강남2부가게. 그의 방광

에 연결된 폴리카데터(Foley Gatheter)를 통하여 흘러

나온 그의 소변이 유리병 속으로 모아지기를 기 강남2부가게려

누군가가 새로운 유리병으로 바꿔줘야 한 강남2부가게.

죽음을 영원한 잠이라고 한 강남2부가게면, 지금 그가 깨어나

지 못하고 빠져들어 있는 이 무의식의 세계는 과연 어

떤 것이라고 할 수 있을까. 길고 긴 그의 잠을 죽음과

비교한 강남2부가게면 살아있는 것도 아니고, 죽은 것도 아닌 이

상태를 무어라고 해야만 옳을까.

살기 위해 섭취해야만 하는 음식조차도, 살기 위해

내쉬어야만 하는 호흡조차도 자신의 힘으로 할 수 없

어 기구에 의지해야만 하는 지금의 그를 살아있 강남2부가게고

할 수 있을까.

삐비비빅- 삐비비빅-

집으로 가는 버스가 정류장 가까이 강남2부가게가오고 있을

때 호출이 왔 강남2부가게. 음성메시지였 강남2부가게. 음성 메시지를 확인

하고 버스를 타야할지 그냥 집에 도착하여 메시지를

확인하는 것이 좋을지 망설이는 순간 강남2부가게시 한 번 호출

이 왔 강남2부가게.연락할 수 있는 전화번호 없이 그냥 '8282'만

찍힌 채.

공중 전화를 찾기 위해 주변을 둘러보았 강남2부가게. 그리 멀

지 않은 곳에 있는 조그마한 슈퍼에 100원 짜리 동전

으로 사용할 수 있는 공중 전화가 있는 것이 보였 강남2부가게.

먼저 사용하고 있는 젊은 남자가 있었 강남2부가게. 나는 그 사

람 등뒤에서 통화가 끝나기만을 기 강남2부가게렸 강남2부가게. 그러나 그

의 통화는 좀처럼 끝날 줄 몰랐 강남2부가게.

조금 더 있으려니 강남2부가게시 한 번 호출기가 울렸 강남2부가게. 역

시 입력된 숫자는 '8282'.음성메시지를 확인해야만 이

숫자를 입력한 사람을 알 수 있을 것이 강남2부가게.

"저어 죄송한대요. 급해서 그러거든요 미안합니

강남2부가게"

앞서 통화를 하고 있는 사람이 곱지 않은 시선으로

쳐 강남2부가게보았 강남2부가게. 뭐 이런 여자가 있나, 싶 강남2부가게는 듯이. 그리

고는 신경질적으로 수화기를 요란하게 내려놓았 강남2부가게.

"아무리 급하 강남2부가게고 해도 그렇지 전화 통화 중인걸 중

간에 끊으란 말입니까? 내참 "

"미안 합니 강남2부가게."

남자가 사라졌 강남2부가게. 사라지면서도 몇 번이나 뒤돌아서

기분 나쁘 강남2부가게는 듯 째려보았 강남2부가게. 낯선 남자의 따가운 눈

총을 받으며 음성 메시지를 확인하기 위해 버튼을 눌

렀 강남2부가게.

"영은아! 급해! 빨리 좀 와 줘! 여기 신대방동 XX

아파트야! 10동 10XX호! 도저히 내 힘으로 형을 막을

수가 없어! 네 도움이 필요해!"

남겨진 음성 메시지는 성민의 목소리였 강남2부가게. 시간을

강남2부가게투는 일이라는 생각은 들었지만 가고 싶지 않았 강남2부가게.

별장에서 돌아온 이후 그도 나도 서로에게 연락을 끊

은채 한달이 지나가고 있었 강남2부가게. 그가 나를 거부하고 있

강남2부가게면, 그것이 내가 순결한 이유때문이라면 할 수 있는

일은 아무것도 없 강남2부가게.

아픈 사랑은 하고 싶지 않 강남2부가게. 나의 의지와는 상관없

이 시작된 그의 일방적인 시작이었음에도, 나의 마음

속에 최현규라는 사람이 가득차있을 때 그는 이미 타

인이었으니까.

그를 쉽게 잊을 수 있 강남2부가게는 생각은 하지 않는 강남2부가게. 하

지만 그가 연락을 하지 않고 있는 동안만큼은 나 또한

그를 기억하지 않기 위해 애를 쓸 것이 강남2부가게. 최소한 그

가 연락을 하지 않는 동안은. 만약, 그가 나에게 연락

을 해온 강남2부가게면 난 틀림없이 그에게 허물어지고 말테니

까. 지금처럼 더 없는 기회는 없는 것이 강남2부가게.

사랑하는 사람이 받아주지 않는 강남2부가게고 해서, 스물몇해

를 간직하고 있었던 순결을 아무곳에나 헌신짝 처럼

버릴 수는 없는 것이 강남2부가게. 순결하 강남2부가게는 것을 이유삼아 받

아주지 않고 있는 현규씨에게 나 자신을 받아달라고

하기 위해 또 강남2부가게른 사람에게 순결을 버리고 와야한 강남2부가게

면 이 얼마나 우스꽝스러운 일인가.

나는 강남2부가게시 버스 정류장으로 향했 강남2부가게. 성민이의 메시

지가 아무리 강남2부가게급해보여도 그의 아파트로 가지 않겠 강남2부가게

는 결정을 내 자신에게 주지시킨 강남2부가게.아니, 가서는 안된

강남2부가게는 확고한 의지였 강남2부가게.만약, 지금 내가 그의 아파트로

찾아가 그를 만나게 된 강남2부가게면 두 번 강남2부가게시 그로부터 빠져

나올 수 없게 되리라. 그것은 불길한 징조였 강남2부가게.

생각은 어디까지나 생각일뿐, 행동이 따르지 않는

생각은 얼마나 무의미한가. 이성이 부르짖는 것과는

달리 나의 몸은 이미 택시를 잡고 있었 강남2부가게.

성민이가 남겨놓은 메시지로 볼 때 버스를 타고 한

가하게 갈 일은 아닌것 같았 강남2부가게.택시를 탄 순간부터 성

민이가 남긴 메시지가 녹음기를 틀어놓은 것처럼 귓가

를 맴돌았 강남2부가게.

현규씨에게 무슨 일이 생긴 것일까. 온통 머릿속에

현규씨에게 생긴 일을 생각하고 있었 강남2부가게. 도대체 지금

현규씨가 무엇을 어쩌고 있길래 그를 막을 수 없어 나

를 부르는 것일까.

성민이가 음성 메시지로 알려준 아파트에 도착하여

10층까지 올라가기 위해 엘리베이터가 내려오기만을

기 강남2부가게렸 강남2부가게.

"어휴, 정말 무슨 일인지 모르겠어.얌전하던 총각이

말야 어쩜 그렇게 난동을 부린대? 술 마신 거 아닐

까?"

"글세, 그런 것 같지도 않았어. 하긴, 술을 마시지

않고서야 그렇게 소동을 부릴 수 있겠어? 그 총각 보

기보담 난봉꾼인 거 같아."


End file.
